Caged Bird
by ConcreteGirl25
Summary: An ancient magic believed to have died out centuries ago has reappeared in the Boy-Who-Lived. Can he discover what this magic actually is while trying to hide it and survive Hogwarts? Abuse, Winged!Harry


So this is an idea that hit me while I have been sitting in the dark for the past twelve hours because of a bad storm. IF I finish this story it will cover the first and maybe second book.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or +Anima where I got the idea from.

* * *

><p>Clutching her baby closer to her chest, Lily Potter ran up the flight of stairs to Harry's nursery. She slammed the door and locked it, but she knew it was futile. Without her wand she wouldn't be able to protect him. Lily tried to ignore the sounds of her husband fighting with the dark wizard hoping that maybe this was a horrible nightmare that she would wake up from. While trying to control the panic that was creeping over her senses, she rocked her fifteen month old son while cursing herself to be so careless to leave her wand on the couch. With the wards down she could have Apparated Harry to the Order's safe house and brought back reinforcements to save James. Lily took a steading breath and walked over to Harry's crib. Humming a soft lullaby to calm the frightened child, Lily did something she rarely did now-a-days. She prayed. She prayed for the safety of her child and her husband downstairs. She prayed that if it was her time tonight, that she would go proud and protecting her most precious person. Asking God to spare her child, Lily quickly ended the prayer as the sounds of the altercation down stairs had stopped. The cold silence pressed down all around her and she knew in her heart this is where her journey ended. Her husband was gone and she would soon join him in death. Blinking back tears, Lily looked down at her son and tried to memorize his soft skin, jet black hair that was so much like James', his emerald eyes that were hers, and the happiness he had brought them. She mourned the short time they got to spend with him.<p>

"Harry, I love you. Remember that forever. You are such a precious child. I'm sorry your dad and I couldn't protect you," Lily whispered softly to the child, her tears falling onto his downy hair. Harry's bottom lip began to quiver at the sight of his mother crying. Her eyes were still drinking in his features when the door of the nursery was blasted apart. Lily shielded Harry from the explosion wishing she could be around to protect him from every explosion in his life, both figuratively and literally. With a weary sigh and one last smile to her only son, she placed Harry in his crib and turned around and stood proud and tall in front of the 'Dark Lord.'

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord looked at the woman who was standing in front of the crib, her body shielding the powerless baby from his view. Like her ignorant husband, the Mudblood had not kept her wand nearby and was now completely incapable of defending the child. Killing her would be so easy like killing is weak Muggle father. Now it was only a quick spell away and the prophecy would come to pass. "Neither could live while the other survived." Too bad the child was so young. Maybe if the babe was older then he could have defied him. The few who knew of the prophecy let their hope fall onto the shoulders of a boy who could barely walk, who couldn't even form sentences or cast a spell. Voldemort chuckled darkly. Tonight he would kill that hope.<p>

"Stand aside," Voldemort said lifting his wand and pointed it at the Muggleborn woman. He had no clue what the greasy haired Potions Master saw in the woman. She was beautiful, but how can one of his Death Eaters like one whose blood was dirtied by the weak muggles?

"No, not Harry. Please, not Harry," the woman cried out, trying to shield the child as much as possible.

"Stand aside, silly girl," was his angry reply. He had promised Snape to spare the girl, but if the Muggleborn was too ignorant to know what was best for her, she did not deserve to survive. The little snake could find someone better. Why would anyone die to protect someone was beyond him. All love was regret, pain, and loss. It was better to rid yourself of such an emotion as to allow you to become stronger and not be weighed down by pointless desires and longing for what was lost.

"Please, not him. Don't kill Harry. Please!" The woman's proud demeanor broke slightly as she pleaded for the life of the child behind her. Her cries for him to listen to her were annoying. The Dark Lord did not heed orders, he gave them. With a flick of his wand he casted the fatal curse.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

"HARRY," the woman screamed as the spell barreled toward her. She managed to twist and get one last glance of her child before her eyes dimmed and she crumpled to the floor. Lily Potter was no more.

Voldemort stepped over the body and looked down at the boy standing in the crib. The babe's bottom lip quivered as he saw his mom lying on the floor. His eyes began to fill with tears and soft whimpering noises escaped his throat. The Dark Lord scoffed. This whimpering pathetic thing was supposed to be able to defy him, the greatest wizard to ever live? Emerald eyes met scarlet and the boy's whimpering ceased when he saw the ruby sparks that had escaped and a tentative smile came across the child's lips. He probably thought he was playing with him like the boy's father had done earlier by shooting different colored sparks from his wand. A cruel grin crossed the man's lip as he aimed his wand at the boy's head and uttered the killing curse.

_Pain. _The worst sensation ripped over every nerve ending in the man's body. He felt as his soul was pulled out of his body the moment before the room exploded from the pressure of the enormous and ancient magic he provoked. As his charred body slumped to the floor and disintegrated into ash, he felt his soul being pulled away from the site toward the forest where a certain snake was entrusted with a small part of his soul. His last glimpse of Godric's Hollow was the sight of a small boy crying in pain in a crib with a lightning bolt cut that now marred his forehead. The Dark Lord had been defeated for now.

* * *

><p>Harry cried even after the searing pain from the cursed mark had faded. Even though he was only fifteen months, he knew something was wrong. The man with the wand was long gone, taking half of the roof and his room with him. His mother lay near his crib, unmoving with glazed eyes. No sound from the street or the chilly night. He was truly alone, a thing that he had not yet experienced. Sure he slept in his own room at night, but a quick cry usually brought a sleepy-eyed parent or friend stumbling to check and attend to him. No one came as Harry's wails became soft hiccups and his tears slowed. A call of a bird drew the toddlers attention away from the body of his mother and to a bird that had perched itself on what was left of the roof. The bird cawed again before spreading its wings and swooping near the child before rising again and banking toward the house across the street. Afraid of being left alone again, Harry's magic burst forth and two ebony wings grew from between his shoulder blades. Mimicking the motions of the bird, Harry flapped his wings and slowly ascended above the bars of his crib. However he lacked the instinct and grace of such an animal along with his jerky, uncoordinated movements sent him tumbling to the ground as the bird flew out of his view. Eyes welling with tears, the baby crawled toward his mother and cuddled up next to her side. His wings disappeared as he relaxed into the body and two tattoo- like marks formed on his shoulder in the shape of a swirl with three cast of marks that resembled feathers. The child's eyes closed and the blissful darkness of sleep surrounded him as his mother's body grew cold next to him and a large man and dog-like man came to investigate. The boy did not even wake as he was lifted away from his mother and carted off on a motorbike that flew.<p>

* * *

><p><em>One for sorrow…<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's the end of chapter one. I noticed a time skip problem one day. Has anyone else noticed that Vernon Dursley went to work as wizards approached him telling him Voldemort was dead, but Hagrid puts Harry on the doorstep the same night saying that he just got Harry from the house and the motorbike from Black? There should have been a night in between unless I am completely wrong. Also, this story is not fully wrote out (I haven't even began the second chapter), but I will try to have another update out in May. In June there will be no updates due to my ball schedule.

And if you think the wing idea is weird read the manga +Anima where I got this idea from. I am basing how Harry got his wings sort of on how Cooro developed his. It is an awesome story.

The Voldemort/Lily scene might be a little wrong since I am doing it from memory. Flame me or review, your choice just please no cussing in flames. :)


End file.
